Four Seasons, Four loves
by don't take me seriously
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, mostly pertaining to Amorra, but with other ships thrown in. Characters listed are based on latest ficlet. Fic two: Pressure. Korra mumbled something into the sheets. Amon grabbed what was left of her ponytail and lifted her head. "What?" he said mockingly. "Maybe it's not the wrong idea."
1. Amorra: Parasomnia

_Requested by Destroying Tokyo: "After episode 7, Korra has a vivid nightmare about Amon, and wakes up to Amon in her room."_**  
**

**Parasomnia.**

Soundtrack: Bachlorette by Bjork

rating: M for motherfuckin mature. Also, dub-con. I think. Not non-con, this time she says yes, but it takes some persuasion.

Enjoy.

His hands were obtrusively big. She'd seen an ice-spider once, in a cave she had run away to as a child- a huge, pale thing, that scurried closer to the warmth of the fire- too close, too close- his hands were on her neck, squeezing-

Korra woke in cold sweat, grasping her own throat. She didn't even notice it at first- she thought she was legitimately suffocating until she pulled them away with considerable effort.

Why had she done that?

The dream- yes, the dream, that was a regular occurrence by now…when it wasn't his mask it was his hands, always reaching, grasping for her, clawing, desperate to take away everything she was- but never before had they reached for her neck.

Coughing, Korra turned onto her side, looking at the floor from her bed. In the distance, Naga howled- she was out hunting tonight- usually she stayed close to Korra's side, but her feral instincts were not completely overrun by Korra's training. It was ok, though- Korra liked her that way. A little wild, just like her-

"What are you thinking of, Avatar?" came a soft, ominous voice.

Korra was not asleep. She knew, because the sheer terror in her gut was too real for sleep. The way the light glinted off his mask was too tangible, his large frame blocking out the moonlight- full moon tonight, she noted dully, and raised her eyes to meet his, preparing to be overwhelmed by equalist cronies any moment.

Nothing happened.

Korra made a sudden movement, as though she would attack him before he could get her, but her body refused to move more than two inches, apparently overcome by dread.

He stepped down from the windowsill, into her room- there was no denying his presence now- he smelled strange- metallic almost, but also familiar, the way seal-pelts and burnt coal smelled- wait, he was coming towards her- no, not that hand- please don't do it-

Amon's hand did not touch her forehead. It brushed her cheek gently, his thumb stumbling over her lips with an intentional clumsiness, as though every move was calculated to-

To what?

Korra was holding her breath. When she released it, she whined a bit, and she heard something that could have been a chuckle, but no- Amon couldn't laugh, Amon wouldn't-

He wouldn't be sitting here stroking her chin, hand trailing down and catching on her shirt, Amon wouldn't lower himself on her bed, so he sat next to her like a friend ready to comfort her- or lover- yes, lover, a friend would definitely not straddle her legs like this- neither would, neither _should_ Amon-

'What's wrong, Avatar Korra?" he said, his voice not quite as gravely as usual. It was almost playful. It made her heart skip a beat- two beats when his hand started to slide up her shirt- like that pale spider from her dream, cold fingers skimming across tan skin pulled taut-

"Won't you talk to me, Avatar?"

_I have to be hallucinating. This can't be real._

His other hand slid below the pelt still tied around her waist- Korra had a bad habit of sleeping in her clothes…

"I'm very real, Avatar," he said, as though reading her mind. "Thought I'd give you a visit- I missed you tonight…we were fully prepared to take you into our custody…"

"Why are you doing this?" Korra whispered. "_Why_?"

"Pure whim, I suppose…I took interest in you the moment we met …there are plenty of equalist women who throw themselves at my feet, but I couldn't abuse my power over someone who doesn't deserve it…but you…you're another matter entirely."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. His hand- the one under her shirt, grasped her breast gently, and she shut her eyes. The hand beneath her waistline withdrew. No, wait-

_Wait?-_

What was she _thinking?_

"I haven't stopped, Avatar Korra. I'm simply planning my next course of action."

Korra's eyes were still shut. She couldn't open them- it was as though they were glued that way. She heard something- it sounded like a clink- his mask, she realized, he was taking it off-

"Don't you want to look at me, Avatar?" he goaded. "I was quite handsome, they said, before my face was burned to oblivion."

_Don't look,_ Korra's mind begged her, and she didn't- she kept her eyes shut, because it felt like they would never open again, and it felt right to keep them shut, as right as the feeling of his tongue trailing across her stomach-

No! That was wrong-

"Your expressions are interesting, Avatar. Are you having some sort of spiritual battle? Let me help it along."

"Yes" she exhaled, without even meaning it. Amon paused. Korra's eyes burst open- she saw a glint of blue, the slightest blur of scar tissue, but his hand was over her eyes before she could see further, and his mouth- was it hideously deformed or not? What did it matter, it was hot and wet on her neck, teeth grazing her skin playfully, moving up to her ear, the hand that crawled between her legs pushing upwards, so Korra groaned in agony.

"Go back to sleep, Avatar," he whispered, finger pushing though the folds of skin into the wet center- why was she welcoming him-

"You're just dreaming, right?"

Korra writhed beneath him. Who cared if she was dreaming- if it was a dream it felt great-

"Tell me what you want, then."

"Amon," Korra whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?'

"Let me see you."  
"That's not the answer I'm looking for," he breathed into her ear. His hair was fairly long, and brushed against her cheek like a feather, his finger slowly churning within her. This was too much.

"Ever been with a man before, Avatar?"

"No," Korra said truthfully, and her face- thank the spirits it was dark, because she could feel his gaze boring into her, it must have been flushed with blood- her whole body was, as though she was aware of every vein in her body, every red thread winding over sinew and beneath skin tingling with anticipation.

"So you don't even know what you want, then," he said, as though she were pitiful.

_Don't. _

_Don't mock me-_

"I find it hard to believe, a girl like you-" his hand was out of her pants now- why? Why did he just drag the now wet fingers over her belly? Was he taunting her? "-has no sexual experience."  
"I've kissed boys plenty of times."  
"have you now?"

He was pulling her pants down as he spoke. Korra's legs twitched, she clamped them close together, as though she could shield herself from his gaze. The next part surprised her- his breath- it smelled so coppery, like blood and clay, like the war-paint she used to smear on her face for special occasions, it enveloped her, his lips crushing themselves against hers, his hand uncovering her eyes, but all she could see were his- they were blue- she'd never been able to tell before, his tongue running across her lower lip before he tugged it between his teeth- when had he unzipped his pants…when had he pushed himself inside of her, the stinging feeling as much a blur as the pleasure that rippled through her body.

When?

Korra closed her eyes and threw her head back. He rocked his body against hers, slowly at first, until she pushed back and she felt his lips smile against hers, and his pace became so quick and rough that she almost couldn't keep up.

She tried to concentrate on his face, but it was a blurry mess. Something about it was all off, but as she became lost in the waves of pleasure, Korra couldn't even remember why she cared.

Just like that, it was over. Korra felt her entire body constrict, her toes curling inwards until they hurt from the strain. She bit her lip to hold back the sound she desperately wanted to make, and almost didn't notice that he was done too- he was getting up, fastening his mask back on-

His face-

_What did his face look like?_

Amon turned away from her, stepping into the shafts of moonlight strewn across the floor. His frame was impressively large-Korra realized her entire body ached from him, too, but in a way that left her too tired- fulfilled, even, to move.

"Should I pay miss Sato a visit too? Her father will want to know if she's sleeping well."  
"Don't you dare," Korra hissed, suddenly remembering exactly who he was- who _she_ was.

Soft laughter. Why was this beast capable of such a thing?

"I'll stick to you, Avatar. That satisfied me…for the time being."

Then he was gone, the way he came. Korra, strewn across her bed, rivulets of sweat running across her body, tried to remember his face, but all she could think of was those hands, reaching for her in the darkness.


	2. Amorra: Pressure

**Pressure**

**Pairing:** Amorra

Rated** M** for sexytimes.

**Warning:** CONSENTUAL. OH MY GOD YOU SICK FUCK.

**Soundtrack**: Spin Spin Sugar by Sneaker Pimps

**Prompt**: So, I've just met you, and this is crazy, but I'd like to submit an Amorra prompt because this ship is perfection. Amon has a mastery of pressure points and what not and I'm sure said mastery could be used for things other than chi-blocking. Things like hitting spots to stimulate mind-altering pleasure. Being the gentleman he is, Amon makes sure to work Korra over until she is reduced to a sobbing, writhing, mess. Bonus points if Korra has the begrudging hots for Amon to start with.

"Electrocute the box."

The Lieutenant was a known sadist. Loyal guy, to a fault, probably, not the brightest, either, but he seemed to genuinely enjoy tormenting people. This was not on Amon's mind at the time. Not much about the Avatar was, in fact, and he regretted it later, but in the meantime, Tarrlok was there- slumped over his shoulders and near-unconscious. He didn't want anyone else to handle him, knowing they'd take whatever opportunity was given to abuse the councilman. Not everyone was as merciful as him.

Out in the blistering cold, he scarcely heard Tarrlok's voice as he trembled slightly and groaned.

"Noatak?"

Amon placed him gently in the back of the armored van.

"Shhh" he demanded quietly, and jabbed him harshly in the throat. Tarrlok stirred no more.

A splintering sound resonated across the snowy landscape. Avatar Korra, not unconcious at all, but covered in cuts and bruises (why, Tarrlok?) was staring at her with increasing alarm and horror. Her attempts to subdue him with ice unsuccessful, she slid down the mountainside in attempts to escape him, and he stopped at the top, looking down at the plume of dusty snow she'd left in her path.

The Lieutenant and the others appeared at his side then, watching where she'd retreated.

"I told you not to underestimate her," he said in annoyance. "Retreat to the hut. I will retrieve her personally. Do –not- touch the councilman."

He slid down the slope after her, and when he was a good way out of view…well it wouldn't hurt to use his surroundings to his advantage, right? Amon was much faster than Korra, even without the aid of bloodbending. He caught up with her easily, but she wasn't running anymore- she was facedown in the snow and trembling.

Amon picked her up gently. At this point, she was too cold to resist. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face under his neck. He slowly plodded up the hill, carrying her bridal style, so she would benefit from the warmth of his body.

"I don't want to lose my bending" she murmured. "S…not…a fair fight…"

Her arms tightened as she said this. He was pretty sure her body was overheating to counteract the cold. She was right- it wasn't a fair fight. He'd said _he_ would destroy her- not Tarrlok.

"I see you found her," the Lieutenant said cautiously, as they reappeared within view. Amon didn't spare them a glance- he was irritated. Just stopped in his tracks and said

"She's in danger of hypothermia. If she dies I'll have to wait years for another opportunity."

"I understand," the Lieutenant said cooly. "Take care of her as you must."

"Take the Councilman to the holding chamber while I revive her. We can't risk moving the Avatar, but he's in danger too."  
"So?" the Lieutenant said, raising a brow beneath his goggles.

"He's a nonbender now. I have sworn to protect all nonbenders. He is not to be harmed. Return for me when he is detained."

"Should someone stay with you?"

"Exactly what would the point of that be? You've proven yourselves incompetent to handle her, even in a weakened state. Return for me later. Take the vehicle now."

"Fine."

The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow faded. The engine revved. Amon stepped inside the cabin, which was scarcely warm enough.

"Don't wanna lose my bending" Korra mumbled again, and he lowered her slowly onto the bunk in the north room. She curled into a ball and started shivering.

"I'm not taking your bending," he said flatly. "Not today."

Korra's eyes shot open. She attempted to sit up, but his firm hand was placed on her forehead.

"Amon!" she gasped.

"Yes, it's me," he said patiently.

Korra's nostrils flared in anger.

"So this is it? You're just going to finish Tarrlok's dirty work?"

"No," he said softly. "I'm stronger than him…I can defeat you on my own. Another time, Avatar."

"So you're letting me go?"

"Not quite. You are too ill to return to the outdoors. The equalists are gone. I will return you to full health."  
"What? Why?"

"So I can destroy you later," he said simply. Korra pouted- it was actually quite adorable. Amon stretched his fingers idly, then started to rub Korra's temples.

"What are you doing," she hissed in alarm.

"Accupressure. It stimulates your immune system, and will warm you up."

She leaned back, closing her eyes, her pain-riddled face easing up, beads of sweat running across her skin.

"It feels good," she said sighed reluctantly.

Amon stopped for a moment. She opened her eyes and looked at him rather nastily.

"What?"

"I don't know, Avatar. I was just thinking of other ways I could make you feel good."

The palour that tinted Korra's usually bronze skin was suddenly flushed with red. She looked a bit like an underripe raspberry.

"Are you some sort of pervert?"

"You're the one drawing perverted conclusions from an innocuous statement," he said idly, twisting a strand of hair in his fingers unnecessarily as he started to massage her throat. "I wouldn't make a move to touch a woman without her consent."

"What do you call this?"

"Sorry, then. Do you consent to me touching you, in that case?"  
"Well, I guess, yeah…"

Amon's fingers drifted down her torso, pushing against the tensed muscles on her sides. Korra's breath was becoming heavy. He rolled her over onto her back and began to prod at the tense muscles of her shoulders. Korra moaned.

"you know, those noises aren't necessary. You might give me the wrong idea."

Korra mumbled something into the sheets. Amon grabbed what was left of her ponytail and lifted her head.

"What?" he said mockingly.

"Maybe it's not the wrong idea."

Amon gently relinquished his hold on her matted locks, and she gave a muffled groan.

Amon climbed onto the bed, forcefully prodding the zones in her back- areas between bone, between muscles, all the sensitive spots. Her blood was starting to flow regularly again, her strength returning. She twisted beneath him, looking up into the eyes sheltered by his mask.

"Are you done?"

"Hardly started," he returned, and just like that his hands were at her sides again, pulling down the fur pelt, along with her pants and undergarments. Korra's nose wrinkled, as though disgusted, but there was something playfull about it, as though she was making a game out of their mutual hatred.

"Don't shave, I see."

"Why should I," Korra shot back.

"It makes it easier to find erroginous zones," he said casually, dipping his fingers between the folds of skin between her legs. "All the fashionable women do it."

"Well, I'm not a prissy girly bitch."  
"I bet you scream like one."

"Bring it, asshole."

Amon brushed against the nub at the tip of her entrance and jabbed it suddenly. Korra's eyes widened and simultaneously her neck shot back and her chest rose, nipples visible through her shirt.

"You should really wear a bra. Those things could hurt someone."

"Shut up-"

Amon grabbed her nipples and pulled lightly, as Korra clamped her mouth shut and exhaled slowly. When she turned on her side, he ran his finger across her the sensitive flesh behind her ear. She immediately returned to her back. His other hand deftly pried her legs back open, finger pushing into her core and rubbing against the wall. She writhed beneath him, and he relished every second of it.

"Had enough, Avatar? All you have to do is make a sound, and I'll stop."

"Does 'fuck you' count as a sound?"

"No, but it sounds like an invitation," he said.

"Wait-"

"wait?"

"Don't…don't do that…I'm not…"

"I understand," he said in mock sympathy, before pinching the spot he knew would make her clench up. "The sheltered little Avatar isn't ready for sex."

"That's not-" She stopped herself midsentence and clenched her jaw shut again.

"Don't worry, Avatar. I'm not keep on revealing my flesh anyway. We'll just stick to what we've been doing. But if I win, I take away your bending. How's that for a fair fight?"

Two fingers pushed inside of her now- she was wet enough to allow it, and both rubbed her inner walls simultaneously, his thumb pressed against the entrance and rubbing faster than she could keep up with. Korra's entire body started to twitch.

"You know, it would feel better if you breathed."

Korra exhaled as though it pained her, but Amon knew better. His spare hand slid up her shirt, playing with her left nipple then prodding it suddenly.

Korra made a strangled noise.

"Not quite a scream."

He prodded again. She whimpered, his other hand pushed against her sopping entrance forcefully. She squeaked. Her arms tried to defend her chest. He disabled them.

Again.

A small moan.

Again and again. Korra thrashed, refusing to allow him the win.

"More?"

He pinched and twisted, poked and prodded, and Korra was left with tears running down her face from the effort of containing it.

"How?" she gasped.

"I know more about the human body than anyone you will ever meet. I could kill you with just a touch, Avatar Korra. Does that get you off?"

Amon withdrew his hand from between her legs. She clamped her eyes shut, not sure what to expect next. Her entire being was aching, the waves of pleasure threatening to retreat if he didn't do –something.-

Both forefingers pressed hard against the peaks of her chest. Korra widened her legs. Why was he ignoring her there? Why?

Korra wasn't expecting what came next. He had pushed his mask up, just enough to reveal his mouth. Korra's eyes were shut. She did not see. She just felt the gush of hot air as he blew on her, and for some reason, that sent her over the edge. She screamed. Not his name, but a scream nonetheless, feral and high-pitched and uncontained, throwing her head back.

A sweaty, trembling mess, she watched through half-lidded eyes as he turned away and fastened the mask again. She'd seen nothing. But she'd felt it- breath. Proof that he was human, under all the inhuman abilities he possessed.

"Well, you see to have recovered nicely," he said condescendingly, and the tingling pleasure that kept her entire body warm was quickly retreating.

Lost.

She'd lost.

Korra shut her eyes again, prepared for the inevitable. She had shamed herself, and now she would pay the consequences.

Amon chuckled.

"Not today, Avatar. I did say I would take away your bending if you lost…I didn't say when."

Cold porcelain brushed against her forehead. She opened her eyes. His mask- it was like a kiss, chaste and simple, unlike the acts he'd just performed on her. And then he turned to leave.


End file.
